Tokusatsu Trailers
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Here's some stories i have planned for the future, hope you enjoy the trailers Latest Idea: Hibiki!
1. Drive: Sword Art Engine!

**Yo! Kamen Rider Super-Fan here! Just to let you know, i decided to replace my Date A Liva & KR Drive story because my friend Spartan719 had the same idea. So here's my replacement!**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Drive: Sword Art Engine!<p>

A man was driving the Trideron to the hospital with Kazuto Kirigaya AKA The Black Swordsman Kirito as passenger. The driver is a young man who looks sixteen years old, with black hair, black eyes, wearing a black coat, red tie with black stripes, dark blue pants and black shoes. His name is Sosuke Tomari. Sosuke stopped the car as they just arived at the hospital.

"Alright your girlfriend is waiting for you Kazuto-san." Sosuke said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah." Kazuto said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and the two opened the doors. They both exited the Trideron and ran up to the hospital. But Kazuto was met with a sudden slash to the arm as soon as they passed a truck. Sosuke noticed.

"Are you okay?" Sosuke asked out of concern as he checked on his friend's injury.

"Your late Kirito and Drive."a familiar voice said to them. The two teens looked to see Sugou Nobuyuki in his suit but wearing a trench coat too. He also has a knife in his hand.

"Sugou."the two teens said in unison. They also noticed some stretch marks over his right eye.

"You both did a very bad thing." Sugou stated. "You know i can still. feel the pain."

"It's over Sugou." Sosuke stated. "You're under arrest."

"You're finished." Kazuto finished

"Finished?"the bastard questioned. "Hardly. There's a lot of companies that would kill to have me and my reasearch. And once it's complete there won't be anything and anyone standing in my way. Then i'll be the god of this world."he finished which is making Sosuke more eager to arrest him. "Oh but first, i'm gonna kill both of you."he said before charging, as he charged a pink wave appeared making everything slow down including.

"_Density Shift!_" Sosuke reconized while he watched Sugou trying to move. He slowly looked to his left to see a Cobra-Type Roidmude with the number 143 on it. Behind it was a Bat-Type and a Spider-Type Roidmude's. On the Bat-Type was the number 223 and on the Spider-Type was the number 134. As soon as Sugou saw the mechanical monster's, he actually fell down on his rear in slow motion. Then, tiny cars appeared on artificial roads and they landed on the metal plate on Sosuke's waist making him move normally in the Density Shift.

**"Sosuke!"**a male voice said out to him as he looked to see two Shift Cars dragging a mechanical belt. **"Are you alrught Sosuke?"**the voice coming from the belt asked with concern.

"Yeah Mr. Belt." Sosuke said giving Kazuto his Mad Doctor Shift Car which made him move normally. "Asuna's waiting for you. You might want to take the stair's due to the Density Shift."

"Gotcha, be careful." Kazuto said before entering the hospital to see Asuna. Sosuke noticed a poke on his leg and looked down to see Sugou making an attempt to stab his leg despite the fact everything is slow. Sosuke got out of the knife's way and punched Sugou hard enough to knock him out.

"Let's go Mr. Belt!" Sosuke said as he attatched Mr. Belt to his waist.

_**"Okay!"**_ Mr. Belt said in english which Sosuke understood. **_"Start your engine!"_**

Sousuke then flipped the back of the car over making it look like a lever, then he placed it on the Shift Brace on his left arm.

"Henshin!"

Sosuke pushed the Shift Car like a lever.

Sosuke waved his arms around before spreading them out as he was soon enveloped in a holographic cylinder that concealed his whole body, and then steam came out. When the hologram and steam disappeared, a new figure stood in his place. He was now clad in red armor that greatly resembled a car. He wore a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs, wore red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands however since the brace occupied the left band there was a red line over it unlike the right which showed more of the silver. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads and he wore red chest armor that had a black line across it.

Tridon produced a wheel from its tires and went towards his chest that now had a tire with a red line on it, which gave him more of a racer feature. Finally his helmet greatly resembled that of car, it was colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that hardly noticeable, the eyes were that of a car's headlights, a silver "R" on the forehead, the top of his head had a rear wing giving him more that race car feature, and finally a silver mouthpiece. This is Kamen Rider Drive!

**"DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

**(Play Surprise Drive)**

"Alright Roidmudes" Drive started as he got into ready stance. "Let's go for a ride!"he finished before charging in and knee kicked the Cobra-Type in the gut, the Bat-Type was about to claw Drive before he grabbed it's wrist and did a sweep kick to it's leg's and stomped the Bat-Type's chest. He then noticed the Spider-Type Roidmude shooting energy bullets at him, but Drive dodged them and then pushed the lever once.

**"SPEED!"**

Drive then ran towards the Spider-Type Roidmude and punched it's chest rapidly and kicked it's gut. Drive then used his speed to dodge shot's from the Cobra-Type and Bat-Type Roidmudes and took cover behind a truck.

"In this case..." Drive started before getting to the rear of the truck. "Hey Door-Ju!"he called out making a gun that resemble the Triderons door approach him.

**"Good thinking Sosuke."** Mr. Belt said to him before Drive got out of cover and shot the Cobra-Type and Bat-Type Roidmudes. Drive then dodged an attack from the Spider-Type Roidmude and he shot it in the gut three times making it explode and core number 134 was floating around before Drive shot it making it explode. Drive looked to see the Cobra-Type and Bat-Type running towards him.

"In this case..." Drive started before dodging a couple of strikes. "Hey Handle-Ken!"he called out again making a sword that has the Triderons steering wheel on it.

**"Good thing your an SAO survivor."** Mr. Belt said impressed by his quick thinking. Drive then slashed the two Roidmude's in the chest and then opened the Door-Ju's door and closed it.

**"CHARGE!"**

Drive then shot the Roidmudes thrice each then pulled the lever once.

**"SPEED!"**

Drive then ran towards an open area so he can have more room for a plan of his, he then twisted th knob on Mr. Belt and switched swithched his Type Speed Shift Car with Hunter.

**"TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**JUSTICE HUNTER!"**

Hunter's wheel attached on Drive's chest as it red and matched perfectly with Drive's armor. Once attached, Drive carried metal jail cell-cage in his hand that is dubbed as the Justice Cage. Drive then threw the Justice Cage over the two Roidmude's and twisted the key and pushed the lever thrice.

**"HU-HU-HUNTER!"**

The Justice Cage spun around the two Roidmude's head and rained cage poles around him, and then it grew over five times their size and made a complete cage over them. Once trapped inside the Bat-Type Roidmude tried to bust out but got electrocuted as a result.

"As much as i would like to see you trapped in that it's time to say goodbye!" Drive pushed the button on the Shift Brace.

**"HISSATSU!"**

Drive pulled the lever once.

"**FULL THROTTLE-HUNTER!"**

Tire projections manifested themselves in front of Drive as he positioned himself as the tires on both his sides smashed into him. Drive began to speed towards the other tires that made him go towards two other tires that were positioned upwards as he was now in the air, now traveling through other tires and going in a full circle, Drive reared his fist back and let out a battle cry as he extend his fist to the Cobra-Type and Bat-Type Roidmude's once the cage dissembled itself allowing him to deliver the final blow.

**(End Song)**

The two Roidmudes then fell on the ground and exploded making the number core's fly out. Drive quikly ran towards the Door-Ju and opened and closed the door.

**"CHARGE!"**

Drive then shot the two cores thus killing the Roidmudes. He then took the Justice Hunter Shift Car off the Shift Brace making Drive turn back into Sosuke.

_**"Nice drive!"** _Mr. Belt said with a smile on his face. **"You want me to check on Kazuto and Asuna?"**

"Yeah." Sosuke answered as the Type Speed Shift Car made an artificial road and went to the floor that Asuna is on. Sosuke then checked on Sugou's unconscious form and went up to him then placed handcuff's on his wrists, Sosuke then checked his watch. "That takes care of that."he said before walking towards the Trideron. As soon as he entered, he placed Mr. Belt on his compartment then he heard some chuckling. "What's so funny?"

**"Oh nothing, i'm just happy to see those two together right now."** Mr. Belt said with a smile on his screen-like face. **"Oh and i just contacted the police about Sugou."**

"That's great, i'm glad to hear that Kazuto's happy right now." Sosuke said with a smile before he pulled out a handheld console to play on while he wait's for Kazuto.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Here it is! Now for some of you wondering on why i'm increasing the numbers of Roidmudes in the story, it's because i want to follow the canon of Drive and SAO, along with some made up cases.<strong>

**Now goodnight.**


	2. Baron: Ultimate Power!

**Hello~! Here's a new story preview for Kamen Rider Baron!**

**I do not own Kamen Rider or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

><p>Baron: Ultimate Power!<p>

Issei just got out of Helheim with his Rose Attacker through a Crack after fighting Inves just to relieve his boredom.

'_Time to head home.'_ Issei thought before he saw a bright red light to his right, being curious, he decided to see what it is. After turning the Rose Attacker back into it's Lockseed mode and walked to where that light was, after a few minutes he see's Kuoh Academy's, the school he droped out, two idols Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the schools "mascot" Koneko Tojou and Yuuto Kiba the schools "Prince Charming." If remembers correctly, they are member's of the Occult Research Club, making him think they found something supernatural, which he think's they will fail, he decided to follow them, if he's correct on them failing then it's gonna be good entertainment.

* * *

><p>After a bit of tailing the ORC, they reach an abandoned factory. Making Issei think they will faill in finding something, he still followed them.<p>

"Are you sure this is the place where you sensed the Stray Devil Akeno?" Rias asked her friend.

_"Stray Devi?"_ Issei thought with curiosity.

"Yes Rias this is the place." Akeno said to her. It made Issei more curious on what that is, after a bit more of following them, they are now in a big room with some debris.

"The smell of blood." Koneko said while crinkling her nose a bit. Issei wondered how she's able to smell blood. Rias then walked to the front of the group, and put her hands on her hips, giving a posture of confidence.

_"It's not good to act confident if you are gonna fight, it will bring you troble someday."_ Issei thought reading her body language.

"I can smell something disgusting." spoke a low voice from the darkness. Issei wondered what that was. Rias then said...

"Stray Devil Visor we are here to eliminate you." Rias said in a serious tone, while the voice just laughed. Heavy footsteps resonated throughout the room. Then, a topless woman appears from the shadow. But it wasn't just a topless women. It was a topless women with a lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. It was also more than 5 meters tall.

_"What the hell am I looking at?" _Issei thought a bit weirded out for once.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" she stated in a serious tone. The Stray Devil angrily responded,

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your hair!" Before Rias can say something the group and stray heard a...

"So you can fight huh?" Issei's voice said walking towards the group and the stray.

"Who are you!?" Visor asked with impatiance.

"Oh, i'm just a simple man who want's to fight you right now." Issei said which surprised the group thinking on how a human can beat a devil.

"What are you doing you need to run!" Rias said as she did not want a human to fight a stray because she thinks their weak compare to them.

"And how are you gonna fight me huh?" Visor mocked him. "Your just a human!"

"I aslo have power." Issei said as he got out his Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist. "Besides, I'm quite eager to find out how strong you are."he finished as he got his Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**"BANANA!"**

A Crack appeared, surprising the devils, revealing the metal banana. Issei twirled the Lockseed before placing it on the Driver.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The standby music started playing. It was the sound of trumpets playing with trotting horses in the background. They wait to see what would happen next.

Issei then cut the Lockseed with the knife-shaped lever.

"**COME ON!**"

The banana then dropped on his shoulders, concealing the head. From the contact, a new suit of armor formed over his body. The torso was covered in white quilted armor while the rest of his body was clad in a crimson bodysuit with silver armguards and leg guards.

"**BANANA ARMS!**"

Everyone was surprised as the transformed Issei walked toward Visor.

"BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!" Yuuto gawked while pointing at him.

"I am Baron!" Issei declared before his head was covered in the same helmet which decorated his belt before a set of banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helmet attached to it, turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The banana then lets out a splash of pale yellow power before it began unfolding. Either side of the banana folded down to attach to her shoulders while the sides folded onto his chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs', lined with black. This was Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms.

"**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

In a flash, his hand was then occupied by a pale yellow spear with a black handle and the guard was golden and split into three parts like the peels of a banana.

"Now..." Baron said as he stretched out his spear. "Let's fight."he finished as he started to charge at it. Visor got over its shock as it fired beams... from her chest like a gattling gun. It was surprised to see that it had no effect on Baron as he jumped in the air and whacked it's head and smacked it to the side making Visor fall to the ground.

"How surprisingly weak." Baron remarked. Visor did not take it lightly as it charged at him and Baron pulled the lever on the driver once.

**"COME ON!"**

**"BANANA SQUASH!"**

Baron's spear started to glow, then he thrusted his spear foward making a giant holographic banana appear and it stabbed Visor, she then fell down making her explode. The devils are surprised to see a human beat a Stray Devil so easily. Baron was about to cancel his transformation before a Crack appeared and a Shika Inves appeared

"Maybe you can satisfy me." Baron said as he charged. Baron punched it before the Inves punched him and Baron punched it back and jabbed the Inves hard. He then swung his spear and it jumped then Baron whacked the Shika Inves again. It was then slashed by one of Kiba's swords as he tried to help Baron but...

"Out of my way!" Baron barked as he punched Kiba out of the way and then pushed the lever.

**"COME ON!"**

**"BANANA SQUASH!"**

Baron then thrusted his spear making the banana appear again and it striked the Shika Inves making it explode. Baron then dismissed his armor turning him back into Issei. Issei was about to walk out of here but then he was stopped by Rias.

"Wait!" Rias called out making him stop, yes she was mad that he punched Kiba for trying to help him, but she was wondering what the Inves was. "What was that?"

"None of your buisness." Issei harshly said as he started to walk again, he wanted to go home just to get some sleep and get ready for the dance performance tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>And her it is people! For those who are wondering on why i decided to make Issei Baron... it's because he's one of my favorite Secondary Riders.<strong>

**Thats all for now! Bye Bye!**


	3. Faiz: The Infinite Code!

**Hello~! Here's a preview for Kamen Rider 555!**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Infinite Stratos**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider 555: The Infinite Code<p>

Ichika Orimura is walking around IS academy wearing at night wearing a black leather coat, black fingerless gloves, black shirt, black pants and black travel shoes. He was looking for an Orphenoch after he witnessed an instructor get turned into dust. After a while of walking he spotted a woman in a suit with an emblem he reconized.

_'Found you.'_ Ichika thought as he placed a case on the ground before opening it and inside were metal pieces, a manual, and a flip phone with some type of symbol on it. He soon formed a belt from the pieces, with something that looked like a camera and flashlight on the sides, and placed it on his waist but held the phone in his hand. Ichika then moved his case between some bushes and flipped the phone open then pressing 5-5-5 then Enter.

**"STANDING BY!"**

A voice came from the phone before making a beating noise. The woman heard the sound as she looked around.

"Show yourself, Faiz!"the woman demanded. Ichika closed the phone and raised his arm while carrying the phone.

"Henshin!"

He soon placed the phone into the slot next to the buckle and pushed it into the buckle itself.

**"COMPLETE!"**

Red neon lines surrounded his body until they engulfed him in a huge light and when they faded there was an armored figure in Ichika's place. He had a black bodysuit that had red lines painted on it, had silver metal chest armor and armored shoulder pads. His head was covered by a black helmet that had a pair of large glowing yellow eyes and short antennae.

This is Kamen Rider Faiz!

Faiz sighed before before revealing himself from the shadows, the woman noiced him especially his belt.

"Hello, looking for this?" Faiz asked, pointing to his belt.

"Faiz! Hand over the belt so I won't hurt you."the woman demanded.

"Sorry I don't trust you at all and I need this to fight Smart Brain." Faiz said.

"Very well."the woman said before turning into a Stingfish Orphenoch. The Stingfish charged at Faiz as did he. Faiz was the first one to land a punch on her, he flicked his wrist as the Stingfish Orphenoch summoned a rod like weapon and slashed Faiz making sparks come off him. Faiz dodged a strike from her then blocked her weapon and kicked her chest, which made the Stingfish Orphenoch back off. This gave Faiz some time to grab his phone and type in a code then pressed Enter.

**"AUTO VAJIN COME CLOSER!" **

Faiz then closed his phone and dodged a slash from the Stingfish Orphenoch then started to play defensive until the Auto Vajin get's here. Faiz then grabbed his phone then typed in a code and pressed Enter.

**"SIGNAL MODE!"**

Faiz turned his phone into a gun then dodged the Stingfish Orphenoch's spear then a laser striked her and pushed her back a bit, then Faiz shot 2 more laser's at her again before typing in a code then pressed Enter.

**"BURST MODE!"**

Faiz then shot 3 rounds at the Stingfish Orphenoch but she dodged and charged at him once more, then Faiz dodged the attack again and shot three more rounds once more making the Stingfish Orphenoch back off again. Faiz was dodging and blocking her attack's until the Auto Vajin in Battle Mode flew in and fired it's gattling gun shield at not only the Stingfish Orphenoch but Faiz as well but accidentally. Luckily Faiz just dodged the bullets while the Stingfish Orphenoch cried in pain due to being shot, the Auto Vajin then landed on the ground then Faiz approached the robot after he puts his phone back in the slot of his belt.

"You nearly shot me!" Faiz exclaimed as he tackled the Auto Vajin. "And your late!"he exclaimed as he tackled it again but this time making the fall to the ground. Faiz then pressed a button on the Auto Vajin.

**"VEHICLE MODE!"**

The Auto Vajin then turned into a motorcycle and it just stood up. Faiz then grabbed the mission memory on his phone and inserted it into one of the handle bars then he pulled out revealing that it's also a sword. The sharp edge of the Faiz Edge started glowing red making it look like a lightsaber, Faiz noticed the Stingfish Orphenoch charging at him with her weapon in her hand. Faiz then blocked her rod-like weapon with his sword before slashing her twice making her fall and roll to the ground, Faiz opened his phone and pressed Enter.

**"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

A red light started 'downloading' from his belt to his right arm, as it reached the Faiz Edge, the sword started glowing red. Faiz then swung the Faiz Edge in an upercut making a red energy wave go from him to the Stingfish Orphenoch which made her trapped in a field of red photon energy while she was. Faiz charged with his sword in his hand then slashed the Stingfish Orphenoch again and again while she is in the energy field. After he was done the red field turned into a red phi symbol.

Ø

After the red phi symbol was gone and the Stingfish Orpenoch exploded into blue flames then turned to dust. Faiz then walked to his bike then placed the mission memory back into his phone and placed the Faiz Edge back into the bike. Faiz then felt like someone was watching him, he looked to see a certain childhood friend watching him from a corner.

"Houki!?" Faiz said to her and Houki standed back a bit. Faiz then approached her then stopped half a foot from her, he then grabbed his phone and typed down End Call making him glow red a bit reverting him back into Ichika.

"Ichika..." Houki said unsure what to say after seeing Ichika's fight with the Stingfish Orphenoch. "What was that thing? And what was that armor? It resembled an IS!" Houki said to Ichika who sighed then typed in a code. Auto Vajin then started moving somewhere where no one can find it.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Right now..." Ichika said as he yawned. "I need some sleep."he finished and started walking back to the dorm with Houki following.

* * *

><p>A lone figure was staring at the fight between Faiz and the Stingfish Orphenoch on his laptop atached to some sort of telescope.<p>

"I would need to help out soon."the figure said while in his unzipped bag, he had a belt that resemble's the Faiz Gear, but it had an Omega Symbol.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Hoped you like it, the story was an idea I had for some time before I became a fanfic author, but I never had the courage to make it because I was a bit nervous.<strong>

**Anyway, just tell me what you think by reviewing or PMing me. And if just tell me if you have any question or comments. Goodnight.**


	4. Zeronos: Zero DxD!

**Hey! Here's a new story involving Zeronos!**

**I do not own Kamen Rider or Highschool DxD**

* * *

><p>Zeronos: Zero DxD<p>

Issei just got out of school, while he was walking around he took out a list for some grocers for Zeroliner.

_"Who knew that Deneb could cook besides just candy." _Issei thought as he continued walking. As he was walking, he felt like he was being watched, Issei grabbed his phone and opened it in it's mirror app then he looked to see some girl with black long hair and purple eyes wearing a school uniform that he's never seen before.

_"Issei!" _Deneb telepathically called out to his human partner. _"Hyoudo-kun told me that she's dangerous!"_

_"Is she some sort of Imagin?" _Issei asked curiously if she's wearing a human disguise.

_"No, he never told me that." _Deneb said to him. _"But he told me to be aware of her."_ Issei was now curious about her. Since his future self said that she was dangerous, he decided to lead her somewhere that there's no civilians.

Issei led her to a park where there are no people around. He stopped in front of a fountain when his eyes turned green for a moment and his hair became longer with a green strand. D-Issei did a dodge roll as a spear made out of light, that was headed for him, blew up the fountain.

"What!?"his attacker yells in disbelief. Too bad she gave away her location as Deneb switched with Issei, as the later can tell this means buisness.

"You missed." Issei said. "I'm guessing you are not human."

"No I am not a human…" His attacker answered before she emerged from the trees. "Let get down to business. Now just stay still and let me end your life." She said while summoning energy like spear in her right hand.

"Sorry I still need to live, for my other selfs sake." Issei said that last part quietly. He then grabbed a belt and placed it around his waist, said belt was a black rectangle belt that have a green and yellow marks. He took a card from its card holder before pulling the slide-like mechanism on the top of the belt, causing it to play a calm, whistle-like tune.

"Henshin!"

Issei placed the card in the belt.

**"ALTAIR FORM!"**

Small, green, energy-like train tracks were released from the Zeronos belt, which covered Issei's body whole to form a black suit, which had some green on the sleeves, with grey gauntlets and grieves along with the green armor strapped to his upper arms. Two green lights began circling vertically around him; summon green and gold pieces that placed themselves onto his blank chest, to form armor that slightly resembled a vest. The vest resemble gold converged train track. The two lights then slammed into his black helmet, which had two gold train tracks similar to his chest armor.

The lights landed onto the train tracks, solidifying into two mechanical bull heads that 'mooed' as they moved along the tracks like an actual train. When they reached where his eyes should be, they began to converting from mechanical bull heads into green compound symbols that resembled bull heads. The armored Issei's new compound eyes flashed to signal that his transformation was complete.

This is Kamen Rider Zeronos!

"Ha!" said Zeronos as he pointed to the sky as thunder rolled in the skies.

Before the girl's own eyes was a lightning bolt coming down from the sky as it hit the ground between him and the Hollow.

_"What the hell? Is he using a Sacred Gear?"_ She thought.

Calmly, he took out the mystery triangular device on the right side of his belt and installed it into the other triangular device on his left side. Drawing the combined pieces out, the devices resembled a small toy-like sword…until it wasn't a toy like sword anymore since the blade of the sword grew about three times its original size.

"Saisho ni itte oku… (Let me say this to start;" Zeronos started. "Ore wa ka~na~ri~ tsuyoi (I am fairly strong)!"

This caused the winged girl to sweatdrop when she heard him.

"Back to buisness."the girl said as she threw her spear at Zeronos, but he simply sidestepped out of the way. Zeronos then turned the Zerogasher into a crossbow then fired an energy arrow and gazed across her face.

"How the hell are you doing this!? Are you using your Sacred Gear!?"

"Sacred Gear…?" Zeronos said. "You… on the other hand, too overconfident of your own power."

"Overconfident?! You're going to rue the day you picked a fight with a High-Class Fallen Angel like me, Raynare-sama!"

"So that's the name of your species huh?" Zeronos said. "Deneb!"he called out as his partner emerged from sands, then shot his finger cannons at Raynare.

"What in the world!?" Raynare exclaimed while she was dodging the bullets, she was also surprised to see Deneb appear out of nowhere. She was then shot in the left wing, which made her fall to the ground. Zeronos charged at her after turning the ZeroGasher back into a sword. Raynare dodged a slash from him before the Fallen Anger summond another spear, but Zeronos saw her move and tripped on purpose just to avoid a stab from her. Deneb then grabbed her from behind just for Zeronos to escape, he then let go and joined his partner's side.

Raynare then flew up in the air and produced more spears then threw them at Zeronos and Deneb, but they just sidestepped.

"Just throwing spears? That's not very dangerous at all." Zeronos commented as he sliced an incoming spear in half, which surprised her.

"Why won't you just die already!?" Raynare exclaimed very annoyed.

"Because I want to live." Zeronos said. Raynare was about to throw another spear but then she was grabbed by vine's and was slammed down to the ground. Zeronos looked to see an Ivy Imagin. "Imagin!" Zeronos reconized while Raynare was confused on what he meant as the Ivy Imagin let's go of her as he looks at Zeronos.

"Zeronos and the traiter." Ivy said as Zeronos go into a stance meaning he's ready to fight! Raynare found the opertunity to kill him, but when she tried to move, her body felt a LOT of pain.

"Deneb get her out of here." Zeronos told him.

"Okay!" Deneb said cheerfully as he went to Raynare. "You might want to leave."he said as he picked up Raynare, who lost consiousness, then leaved.

"Now where were we?" Zeronos asked as he charged. The Ivy Imagin used it's vines as whips to strike him, but he dodged to the side and deflected it's vines before charging in again. Zeronos slashed the Ivy Imagin twice which made sparks come off it, the Ivy Imagin brought out a double edged blade and slashed Zeronos twice then pushed him away with a green beam which made Zeronos fall to the ground, he got up but that same green beam turned around and hit him in the back.

"Aw, come on!" Zeronos complained. The Ivy Imgain was about to fire more beams, but then he was shot by Deneb's finger cannons.

"Issei!" Deneb yelled as he ran towards Zeronos. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zeronos said as he stood up. "How's that girl?"

"I left her on a bench." Deneb answered.

"Alright, let's finish this." Zeronos as he pushed a button on top of his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Green energy began to be released from the Zero belt, only to be absorbed by the Zeronos card inserted in it. When it finished absorbing the energy, Zeronos took out the Zeronos Card before inserting it into the slot on the handle of the ZeroGasher.

"**Splendid End!**" Zeronos yelled the name of his attack before letting out a wide slash, despite the fact that the Ivy Imagin was too far away. However, it didn't seems to matter as the ZeroGasher released a wide green energy 'A' that tore through the Imagin, destroying it in a splendid explosion.

Zeronos let out a sigh, while Deneb took his place by his side.

"Let's go Deneb." Zeronos said as he took his card out reverting back into Issei. As soon as he turned back, the card disappeared.

"Hai!" Deneb said as he and Issei started walking.

Unknown to both of them, they were being watched by a certain blond boy and white haired girl.

"Let's go. Our Buchou would want to hear this." Kiba said as he and Koneko went to report this event.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! As you can see, I was inspired by Toa Solaric's Zeronos story on where Ichigo Kurosaki becomes Zeronos instead of a Shinigami. So I thought "What if Issei become's Zeronos instead of a Devil?" which made me come up with this idea!<strong>

**Oh and here's a spoiler or two: One) Issei STAY'S human. Two) No pairing with Rias. Because she only resurected Issei only to get out of her marriage with Raiser and she only cared about him because of Ddraig.**

**Oh and I would need OC Rider's for the story, here's an example to make one.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Rider Type:**

**Rider Name:**

**Normal Appearence:**

**Rider Appearence:**

**Imagin Partner Name:**

**Imagin Partner Appearence:**

**Imagin Partner Weapon (or) Ability:**

**Bio:**

**Train of Time:**

**Train of Time history:**

**Reason for being a Rider:**

**That's it! Bye for now!**


	5. Kiva: The Date of Melody!

**Hey~! Here's a new trailer involving Kiva!**

**I do not own Kamen Rider Kiva or Date A Live.**

* * *

><p>Shido Itsuka is riding the Machine Kivaa towards Kotori's location after finding out that she's at the family resturaunt, which he promised that he would be there during a Spacequake but he thought it was a joke, but it turns out she WAS serious.<p>

"Oi! Shido!"cried a male voice, he briefly looked up to see a male cartoon bat that is black and gold, red eyes, a green stone in the middle of his forehead. "Look out!"

Shido then turned his bike towards an into an alleyway, taking cover from an explosion. Once the explosion cleared Shido took off his helmet after getting of his bike then looked outside the alleyway to see the entire area of Tengu City is has been destroyed.

"Are you alright Kivat?" Shido asked as the bat, dubbed Kivat who has came outside the alleyway as well.

"I'm fine Shido." Kivat assured. "For now, let's look for Kotori." Shido nodded in agreement as the two began looking around for Kotori, they have been wondering for a few minutes untill they stopped at a BIG crator. At the center of the crator... a person standing before them on a golden throne. An extremely beutiful girl, the sight of her could take any being's breath away.

She looks like a princess. Her outfit looks like a cross between an armor and a dress. It gave off a noble aura. Her long dark purple hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuffs. A pair of purple eyes with white pupils is staring at him. But what scares him right now was the huge broadsword in her hand and it's pointed at him right now. Not only that, it has killing intent feeling that Shido and Kivat, who was hiding out of sight, could feel it.

"Who are you?" Shido muttered. He wasn't sure why he asks this question...

"-I don't know."the girl replied with a sad voice.

This made Shido feel a little bit confused right now.

"Can you tell me why are you pointing that sword at me?" Shido asked while raised both of his hands in front of her.

"Of course— kill you quickly." She answered.

Normally people would run under the stupid situations where someone pointed weapon at them, Shido couldn't help but notice her sad face.

"B-but why do you want to kill me?" Shido asked, nervously. She better have a sufficient reason.

"Why…? Is it not obvious?" The girl asked. Shido can't help noticing she was cute doing so. "Didn't you come to kill me like others?"

"Others…? What are you talking?" Shido said, "I won't do anything harmful to you, let alone kill!"

"What?" The girl look confused at him. Before she could speak another question, she narrowed her eyes to the sky.

Shido saw her glance and look up at the sky as his eyes turned wide. Several missiles are heading towards them. They were fired by several girls in high-tech armors.

_"What the hell is going on?!"_ Shido thought in shocked.

The girl stopped them all in place with an invisible barrier.

"… This kind of thing is useless, why can't they ever learn?" The girl asked. She raised her free hand and squeezed it shut. As she did this, countless missiles crumpled up and exploded.

"Hmpf…"

Shido saw the same sad look on the girl's face again. She then flew at one flying and stopped more missiles. Shido doesn't know why but he just can't stand seeing her sad face despite her power was scary enough.

"…Disappear, disappear. Anything and everything… Just disappear…!"

She pointed the sword that gave off a glow as mysterious as her eyes glanced towards the sky. Tiredly, sorrowfully, she swung the sword. Within a moment— the wind howled.

"Is that girl defending herself? Kivat observed.

The slash flew towards the sky along the path of the blade. The girls in high-tech armor scattered from the attack but one charged forward. Both of them slashed at each other with their swords. Each time the flying girl attacked, her sword was stopped by a barrier. The mystery girl then cut off parts of the flying girl's armor. Because of this, the flying girl landed beside him and he could see her face.

"T-Tobiichi-san?!" Shido said in shock.

Tobiichi flick a glance at him.

"Itsuka… Shido?" Tobiichi turned her attention back at the other girl before charging off again.

"Wait!"but Shido's voice couldn't be heard by Tobiichi.

_'I got to stop this.' _Shido thought as he raised his right arm in the air. "Kivat!"he called out and Kivat circled around him.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat happily announced before Shido caught him with his right hand. Kivat's mouth opened and Shido led Kivat to his other hand.

**"GABUU!"**

Kivat bit Shido's hand and when he did tattoos grew appeared Shido's body. The tattoos looked like stained glass, it gave off a hypnotic sound, and chains formed around his waist until a belt materialized. It was blood red, had six Fuestles, and a perch in the center.

"Henshin!" Shido announced as he thrust Kivat in the air. He placed Kivat on the perch upside down. Kivat gave off multiple sound waves as Shido's body was soon covered in quicksilver. His body then morphed before the quicksilver broke apart. When it did an armored figure took Shido's place.

The figure was clad in some type of armor. The torso consisted of a blood red metal body that mimicked muscles. Around it was silver metal that looked similar to a vest that connected to shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all-black body suit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of the silver metal, but this time they looked like bracelets. On the figure's knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed compared to regular hands. The figure's right leg was heavily armored with silver metal up to the knee, and was confined by chains like its shoulders. Around the figure's waist was some odd belt, with what look like different colored whistles on the sides. The buckle looked like a bat. The helmet of the figure consisted of a silver mouth guard that resemble fangs and at the top was red metal making an odd shape with a small green gem in the middle of it. The visors for the eyes were two large yellow eye pieces that shaped like bat wings.

This is Kamen Rider Kiva!

Kiva let out a cry as he did a pose then ran toward's the the two fighting as he jumped in the air then...

KA-CHING!

He kicked the two girl's weapons away with his solid iron boots.

"I don't know what's going on but this need's to stop!" Kiva said which made the two girls reconize his voice. "Why are you two fighting in the first place?"

"S-Shido, a-are you a Spirit?!" Tobiichi looked at Kiva fiercely.

"Huh? Do I look like I have died yet?" Kiva deadpanned. But the purple armor girl looks angry at him.

"You… you are here to kill me after all!" the purple armor girl jumped back from him. Tobiichi did the same as well.

"No! I don't even know what the heck is going on? I'm trying to stop this senseless fighting!" Kiva shout before putting his hands in the air. "I won't hurt you! I promise!"

"You… really don't want to fight me?" Still pointing her sword at Kiva, the strange girl took a step back.

Kiva still felt caution about the other side which Tobiichi stands.

"I se-" Before she can finished, the strange girl disappeared into thin air like she never existed.

"Target lost." Tobiichi turned her eyes toward him, as she went to grab her sword which is now in her hand.

Kiva got a feeling that he still in danger right now. Tobiichi charged forward and swing her light saber at him.

"Jump!" Kivat yelled from his perch. Kiva did jump just to avoid the attack from Tobiichi. He landed on the air and dodged another slash.

"Guess I have no choice." Kiva commented as he jumped, to avoid a slash, then did a flying kick to her. Kiva then got out his red Fuestle as he did a backwards jump. Tobiichi got into a defensive position, waiting for what Kiva is gonna do now. Kiva now placed the red Fuestle into Kivat's mouth, as the tune of it played, Kivat announced...

**"WAKE UP!"**

**(Play Kamen Rider Kiva OST 1)**

The sky soon turned into night and a crescent moon appeared in the sky, much to her surprise. Kiva soon lifted his right leg in the air, Kivat flew off the belt and around his leg until the chains around the boot were shattered, revealing two red bat wings and a red layer underneath with three green glowing gems. Kiva jumped high in the sky before doing a back flip with the moon behind him. Kiva soon aimed his leg at Tobiichi, who activated her barrier When it collided with her chest, Tobiichi kept moving back from the force until it was against a wall. When she collided, the Kiva insignia appeared on the wall.

**(End Song)**

Her barrier then exploded, when the explosion cleared she is seen unconsious. Kiva then walked away, while he walked away he pulled the Machine Kivaa out of the alleyway he was in earlier.

"We gotta continue looking for Kotori." Kiva said as Kivat got off his perch then quicksilver formed around Kiva reverting him back to Shido. "Let's go Kivat."the blue haired teen said as he places his helmet on.

"Yeah!" Kivat said as he flew up ahead. Shido then revved up his bike then he started to drive to look for his foster sister.

* * *

><p><strong>(On a certain airship)<strong>

A group was watching the whole thing and they find it unexpected that Shido turned into an armored fighter that resembles a vampire.

"The Princess has returned to her dimension."a worker said.

"What now, commander?" Kyouhei Kannazuki asked.

"Standby for now." Kotori Itsuka said. "I will have some talk a him soon…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Near the fight)<strong>

A lone figure in a black hooded coat was watching the fight between Kiva and Tobiichi as well but he was watching near a ruined building.

"Very interesting."the figure commented as he left to his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Just to let you know, this is an idea I had before writing down my Zeronos trailer. I'm also accepting OC Rider's and OC's for the canon Rider's as well. Except for IXA, because I gained Toa Solaric's permission to use Toshiro in my story, but with a different Bio. Here's an example to make the OC, also the OC Rider can either be like the IXA System in a way or the Kivat clan.<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rider Type:**

**Appearence:**

**Rider Name:**

**Rider Appearence:**

**Rider Arsenal:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Reason for being a Rider:**

**Okay! Bye Bye!**


	6. Agito: Hour of Light and Darkness!

**Hey! Here's a new story that relates to Agito!**

**I do not own Persona 3 or Kamen Rider Agito**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Agito: Hour of Light and Darkness<p>

Minato Arisato was a tiny bit surprised when his new friend Yukari Takeba took him up to the rooftop just to see a monster that she calls a Shadow. Minato now knew why Yukari brought out a gun, but he thought she was gonna shoot the Shadow not aim it against her forehead.

Right now, he dosen't know what to do since Yukari was knocked away dropping the gun.

_"Go on." _a voice said as Minato saw the kid he met on the first day here in his mindscape.

* * *

><p>"There!" Akihiko Sanada said as he saw Minato on the secruity camera with Mitsuru Kirijo and Shinji Ikutsuki. The two seniors got up from the chairs to help them but...<p>

"Wait." Shuji said surprising the two, as for him he looks anxious to see something.

* * *

><p>Minato picked up the gun and examined it a bit before he pointed it at his head, remembering what Yukari was trying to do, which made him think it wasn't meant to kill, as he pointed it at his head one word came into his mind. "Persona." Minato said as he pulled the trigger, instead of killing him, the sound of glass breaking and a blue aura surrounded him and the blue aura started to forge something.<p>

_Thou art I... and I am thou._

_From the sea of thy soul I cometh_

_I am Orpheus, master of strings._

The blue aura created the 'Persona' which looks like a humanoid machine doll with a silver metal harp on it's back. This is Orpheus.

Orpheus did a roar as it echoed around the area while Minato did a smirk in an almost evil way, the blue haired boy then suddenly felt pain in his head while inside of Orpheus, the inside of him glowed red and he started to litterally crack as he then broke making a new Persona take his place.

It's a giant humanoid that has a white head, wearing a black robe with white legs and white arme and around his are coffins attachted to it by chains. This is Thanatos.

Thanatos roared as it drew out a sword while Minato was gasping in exhaustion, Thanatos then jumped towards the Shadow as it started mercilessly beating and killing it, it then chopped the Shadow's arm off making black blood spill out of it, Thanatos then sliced it's mask like face off and it landed on the ground before the Shadow's remains disappeared.

Thanatos then breathed in and out before it squished a remaining arm then did a loud roar before Orpheus took it's place. Orpheus floted over Minato for a bit before it disappeared.

"Is it over?" Yukari muttered softly while her voice was shaking a bit, she and Minato heared the sound of footsteps and looked to see a humanoid leopard like creatures. "What are they!? she exclaimed seeing as they aren't Shadows.

"Wow, even in this situation they just don't give up." Minato said as Yukari looked at him on what he meant. Minato then did a hand movement as a vortex of light appeared on his waist before materializing into a belt, which surprised Yukari a bit.

Minato extended his hand slowly.

"Henshin!"

He then pressed the two large buttons by the sides at the same time and he shined brightly, one of the monsters was about to attack but Minato punched it back, the Leopard Unknown stumbled before attacking again but Minato blocked it and kicked him away. The light soon faded away revealing an armored warrior.

He had a black body suit and golden armor around his chest, wrists, and ankles. His mask also had a golden piece in the middle separating his eyes and the silver mouth piece. The belt around his waist was red, black, and gold with a large button on each side.

This was Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form.

**"Agito!"** the Leopard Unknown wearing a blue scarf exclaimed.

"Agito?" questioned Yukari as this one was new to her.

"I'll explain this later." Agito said. "Right now before we fight, I would like to know my opponents names."

**"Very well." **the white scarf Leopard Unknown said. **"I am Pantheras Tristis."**

**"I am Pantheras Albus." **the blue Leopard now Albus said.

"Close enough." Agito said as Tristis charged at him, Agito then dodged a punch before he punched it in the chest, the two exchanged punches until Agito kicked him in the chest before a light vortex appeared above Tristis's head, it reached up and drew out a spear.

"So you want a spear fight huh?" Agito said as it tried striking Agito with its spear but Agito blocked it before pressing the left button on his belt. Soon something came out of the center of the belt and Agito pulled it out, revealing a blue twin-bladed staff. Agito quickly turned around before slashing it with the staff.

Albus fell on its stomach before Agito stomped on its back, it tried to get up but Agito was forcing him down, as Agito was holding his staff, a swirl of light consumed him and when it faded, he looked different. His left arm turned blue along with his chest piece and the center of his belt turned blue, his staff's blades extended as he twirled it around.

"He changed!" Yukari exclaimed as Albus found the opertunity to kill her so it took out a bow and arrow then pointed at her, Agito looked at her noticed what going on.

"Watch out!" Agito said as he ran towards Yukari, who noticed Albus poinying the arrow at her, and blocked the arrow coming at her, it striked him in the chest making some sparks come off him. "Hurry and run!"

"But I can't..." Yukari started.

"Do you want to die!?" Agito said as he block a slash from Tristis with the Storm Halberd and slashed it a few feet away giving Yukari the time to run, Agito then stood up stood up and charged at it, then slashed it a couple more times making it back off a few meters.

**(Play Kamen Rider Agito - Believe Yourself)**

Agito then started twirling his staff around making it build up wind. Tristis was about to charge but he couldn't, the wind was stopping him. After a few seconds, Agito charged and slashed the Unknown a few times before finishing him by slashing him across the waist.

Tristis stumbled back and groaned in pain before its light appeared over his head and after a few seconds, the monster exploded.

Agito looked to see the other Unknown, Albus charging at him

Agito blocked its attack before punching it in the gut, making it fly across the floor. As it landed and got up, Agito reverted back to his default form before his helmet unfolded crest horns next to the bigger ones.

Agito started to pose in a martial arts form as his symbol of yellow energy appeared at his feet. Yukari watched in curiosity from the window as the energy was absorbed into Agito's legs. Albus charged before Agito jumped in the air, he aimed in a side kick position before hitting the Unknown in its chest.

It flew back, as Agito slowly turned away in his pose. When he was facing the Yukari, the Unkown soon exploded. Agito got out of the pose as his helmet returned to normal.

**(End Song)**

Agito then got surrounded by light which reverted him back to Minato, he then smirked as he collapsed.

Yukari gasped as she opened the door and rushed to his side.

"Are you okay!?" she exclaimed as she was shaking him a bit. "Come on, say something!"

* * *

><p>A man dressed in all black watched the battle between Agito and the two Unknown as he was also thinking about the Shadow.<p>

"These 'Shadows' are a threat to humans, I shall eliminate them along with those that have the potential to be Agito." he said as he now walked away from the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! This is my first story that will involve a game, icluding Persona. Oh and before I go here's this small spoiler... Minato will not die or become the seal. Goodnight!<strong>


	7. Hibiki: The Midnight Oni

**Hey guys! Here's a new trailer that relates to Hibiki!**

**I do not own Persona 4 or Kamen Rider Hibiki.**

* * *

><p>Hibiki: The Midnight Oni<p>

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie just entered the liquor store, Yosuke then noticed a picture and looked at it.

"T-This picture..." Yosuke frowned, "It's the photo we took the other day, with all the other part-timers at Junes."

Behind him, Yu and Ted finally caught up. They watched Yosuke from a distance. He was distressed and Yosuke began to frantically search through all the photos that were scattered around the table. They were all cut up and defaced. As Yosuke struggled to accept his findings, a familiar voice echoed through the other voices.

"_I never had the chance to say it..."_

Yosuke snapped up from the table, his eyes shooting around the room, searching for the source of the voice but found none. It was Saki's voice.

_"I always wanted to tell Hana-chan..."_

"...Me...?" Yosuke whispered softly.

_"...That he was a real pain in the ass."_

"W-what?" Yosuke gaped.

_"I was nice to him just because he was the manager's son. He takes it the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic. What a dip."_

Yu watched Yosuke silently. The fluffy-haired teen was devastated, his eyes still shooting around the room for the source of the voice.

_"Who cares about Junes anyway? Because of that store, our family's business is ruined, my family hate me and the freakin' neighbours talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disappear..."_

Hanamura shook his head slowly, muttering that it was all a lie, but Yu could see that he was taking them very seriously. Yosuke began to reassure himself, telling himself that senpai wasn't like that, that she would never say those things. But as the darkness in his heart grew larger, a cynical laughter came from the shadows in the corner.

**"Oh boo hoo**,** I feel so sorry for myself."** the voice mocked. **"Actually, I'm the one who thinks that all of this is a pain in the ass."**

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie all turned towards the voice. A copy of Yosuke was standing right there. His eyes were bright yellow and his face wore an abnormal, evil smile. The Shadow Yosuke grinned. **"Everything's so freakin' boring here. If I don't get some action 'round here, I'm gonna go freakin' insane!"**

**"Oh and surprise surprise,"** the Shadow Yosuke smirked as he leaned forward, eyeing Yosuke gleefully. **"Saki's death was the perfect excuse to come back in. At least that's SOMETHING to do around here in this dump. It's not like I gave a shit about her anyway. She's not even THAT hot."**

Beside him, Yosuke was fuming mad, he was shaking "Don't say that as if you know me! I never felt that way!"

**"Oh yeah? I don't know you?"** the Shadow Yosuke spat. **"I know you well enough to know what colour underwear you're wearin' right now, dumbass. I'm you, and you're me."**

"What the hell are you talking about!" Yosuke shouted angrily.

**"You act all big shot, but you're all talk,"** the shadow Yosuke grinned. **"There ain't nothing I don't know about you dumbass. I'm you, you're Shadow."**

"No! You're not me! Don't act as if you're me and say all those shit!" Yosuke growled, "YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

**"Oh...? Hm Hahaha... Hahahahaa!"** the other Yosuke laughed. **"That's right, say it again!"**

Yosuke was confused, he was confused and very furious. His shadow's words had struck a nerve and all of them hit home. Stupidly, Yosuke complied with the shadow, he rejected it, those horrible feelings, he rejected them all, "You're not me... YOU'RE NOT ME DAMNIT!"

The Shadow Yosuke seemed happy enough as he laughed and laughed. Yu felt a strange aura come from the shadow. As he laughed and laughed, the shadow was suddenly engulfed by a bright light. **"Yeah, I'm not you anymore see? I am me now..."**

The light dissipated and the shadow had been replaced by a large, grotesque creature. It sat on a large green creature on four huge legs and the shadow wore a long red scarf, it laughed and laughed. **"I am the Shadow, the true self. I'll crush everything that _bores _me. Hahahahahah!"**

As if his soul was taken out of him, Yosuke felt empty and he fell to the ground, unable to keep his eyes open. Behind him, Yu tensed up. The Shadow was easily three times the size of the shadows that they just fought. The Shadow Yosuke grunted and Yu could feel a huge, powerful gust of wind push push him onto the ground. Yu felt as light as a feather and he immediately fell to his back painfully, he could hear Izanagi tell him that he does not take Wind spells very positively.

_'Guess it's time for me to transform, since Yosuke's gonna see me in my armor for the first time, I'll explain it to him later.' _Yu thought as noticed that his surroundings changed from a liquor store into an area that's fit for battle, guessing it turns out like that each fight, he got an upside down tuning fork with an Oni face at the center, he then turned the metal part upward making it into a proper tuning fork.

**"Hm?" **Shadow Yosuke looked at Yu curiously, along with Teddie and Yosuke, Yu turned the metal part upwards, making it a proper tuning fork. He tapped it on his wrist and it began to give off visible sound waves. He placed it against his forehead and when he did, the face from the tuning fork appeared on his forehead. The sound waves from the face spread throughout his body before it got caught in a violet flame.

"Sensei, you're setting yourselves on fire?!" Teddie exclaimed in shocked.

Before Teddie could do something he hears a noise coming from the flame.

"HHH…HAH!"

Soon he swung his arm out to disperse the flames. When he did it, revealed a new figure who replaced his friend.

He appeared to be wearing a kind of purple bodysuit, red gloves and boots, silver straps covering his chest, a belt around his waist, and what looked like a purple helmet with purple opaque visor lined with a red markings, silver horns, and the same Oni face decorating the forehead.

This is Kamen Rider Hibiki!

**Hibiki (****響****)**

Hibiki then looked at the Shadow Yosuke, who was interested in Hibiki's transformation. He then laughed maniacally.

**"Hahaha! Despite your sudden appearance, how long can you survive this?" **Shadow Yosuke asked mockingly.

"Hey, I know I can survive this and you know why?" Hibiki asked while stretching his arms a bit. "Because I'm well trained."

"Sensei!" Teddie called out getting Hibiki's attention. "This one's much stringer then the last type! Be careful despite your transformation!"

"Okay!" Hibiki said before he got his Ongekibou Rekka out before charging, he then jumped towards Shadow Yosuke but then he whacked Hibiki sending him flying, Hibiki quickly landed on his feet. Hibiki was about to charge again but he then decided to summon his Persona, he concentrated hard as a blue aura surrounded him and a tarot card appeared in the air. "Let's go, Izanagi!" Hibiki said as he used one of his rekka to whack the card thus shattering it making it summon his Persona.

The Persona is wearing a silver mask with long silver ribbons, it had a black long coat with gold buttons it was also carrying a big spear. This is the Japanese God Izanagi.

Izanagi used his lightning ability called Zio on Shadow Yosuke and when it striked, Shadow Yosuke screamed in pain while standing on two legs and his fell on his back.

"Thank you, Izanagi!" Hibiki said as he did his signature salute, he then walked ten steps towards Shadow Yosuke and stopped for a moment.

**Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan**!" Hibiki announced before aiming both Rekka and launched multiple fireballs from them at Shadow Yosuke, Shadow Yosuke then got back up and charged at Hibiki, but then he stopped and then made an attempt to stomp one leg on him.

**"Kitōjutsu: Onidume!"** Hibiki announced as claws formed from his hands, he then blocked the stomp using the claws making then also stab Shadow Yosuke's foot, which made him scream in pain.

**"Your a pain in THE ass!" **Shadow Yosuke exclaimed before Izanagi slashed his chest using a technique called Cleave on him, Hibiki then took it as an advantage to throw Shadow Yosuke off him, which made him fall on his back while he flailed his legs around.

"Nope, I'm just well trained." Hibiki answered simply before he jumped onto Shadow Yosuke's chest, Hibiki then got his belt buckle out and placed it on Shadow Yosuke and when he did, the buckle then became as huge as a Taiko drum.

**"Ongeki Da: Kean Renda no Kata!" **Hibiki announced as he soon started to beat on it, each hit sending a purple pulse.

**(音撃打・火炎連打の型 Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style)**

Hibiki started beating faster and Shadow Yosuke was now immobile, Hibiki then used both Rekka for one last beat and when he did that, Shadow Yosuke then exploded into darkness leaving him very unconcious.

Hibiki's Taiko shrunk back down and flew over to Hibiki's hand, a bright light then engulfed Hibiki making Yu appear only without the helmet, Yu then looked to see Teddie at Yosuke, who is unconcious, he then decided to approach them, Yosuke was about to wake up and then Yu looked behind him to see Shadow Yosuke, who is now conscious, in his human form.

"Augh... I..." Yosuke slurred as he opened his eyes slowly, "You... You're not me..."

Teddie shook his head sadly. "That thing came from you, Yosuke."

"Everybody has had that kind of feelings inside of them." Yu muttered, "It's just that some of them just decided that they'll rather accept that they have those feelings and move on with life, than to run away for the rest of their lives."

Yosuke stared at Yu for a moment. He then nodded slowly. "I know. I knew it wasn't lying. I was just so ashamed that I didn't wanna admit it. When it comes down to it, it is me... and I am it."

"That's just how it is." Yosuke sighed. "I'm a real pain in the ass, through and through."

The Shadow nodded. He grinned as he slowly disappeared into a cloud of blue dust that turned into a card that was similar to Yu's Izanagi card. Yosuke glanced down at his persona card and smiled. "Jiraiya, huh?" Yosuke then looked at Yu remembering the transformation. "So uh, what are in that form? And do you go by another name in it?"

"Yeah." Yu smiled at how Yosuke catched on. "I go by Hibiki in my armor and I'm an Oni."

* * *

><p>A lone hooded figure watched the fight whith great interest, including on how Yosuke accepted who he is to gain what power Hibiki has obtained.<p>

"Very interesting." the hooded figure said before he walked off somewhere.

**Persona (ペルソナ)**

* * *

><p><strong>OK! I'm done and for those who are wondering on why am I making a Persona 4 and Hibiki story, it's because Yasoinaba is a town surrounded by nature and Hibiki is also about friendship. Also, I thought that Yu would make a great Hibiki.<strong>

**Now... Goodnight!**


End file.
